The present disclosure relates to memory in computers, and more specifically, to mirroring in three-dimensional stacked memory.
As memory used in computers increases in speed and capacity, it tends to create more heat. For this and other reasons, individual memory units may fail. Traditionally, memory chips, such as those of random access memory (RAM), have been laid out in a two-dimensional scheme. As memory increases in speed and capacity, three-dimensional (3D)-stacked memory schemes are becoming more common. 3D-stacked memory is subject to various challenges, including thermal distribution of memory chips within a 3D-stacked memory structure.